Finding the Leader
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: Kai Hiwatari, one of the higher-ups in the police department. Despite that, he doesn't stop Takao Kinomiya, one of the more notorious mafia members, from escaping the prison. Is it mere disinterest? Or is it something deeper? .:KaiTakao, TyKa, AU:.


- Umm. Kai x Takao is my ultimate OTP for Beyblade XD (791 words)  
- Part of my mafia AU; more information in my profile/livejournal :D

*

"Secure all the exits! Don't let any of them escape!"

Flashing red lights and the sounds of sirens filled the innocent-looking night. Hiwatari Kai, Head of Division II, strolled casually towards the main entrance of the Bey National Prison.

He regarded the young man -dressed in that irritatingly-orange prisoner's uniform- who is fiddling with car keys with an interested stare. "Pretty confident, aren't you?"

The security guards in the main entrance were all out cold; most of the police force concentrated on the ventilation vents, the sewage systems, the other escape routes.

"Not going to stop me?" Kinomiya Takao, notorious member of the Bladebreakers mafia group, asked with a cheeky grin.

"Too much trouble," Kai replied, walking away from the scene as though he didn't see anything, as though he didn't see his subordinates knocked out, as though he didn't see one of the more important prisoners stealing someone's car.

Kai paused as Takao made a sound of triumph at opening the car door. "You should get rid of that awful uniform."

"But I like orange," Takao complained, but Kai knew that the mafia's chief assassin already had a plan to not get noticed despite the telltale prisoner's clothing.

"Idiot," Kai wanted to say, but he continued to walk away instead, letting Takao escape.

*

Kai stepped out of the police headquarters, relieved that the day was finally over and he could finally stop hearing Yuriy's rants about the mafia being so sly and cunning and managing to escape their supervision.

There was a new case –a big one- assigned to him, because the higher-ups didn't want the media piling more failures to their name. Kai snorted as he thought about how stained the police's name already was.

A cab stopped in front of him as soon as he raised his hand, and Kai easily slipped on the back seat. He wasn't alone, but he was expecting it anyway.

"I haven't thanked you properly yet, have I?" A boyish voice asked him, and Kai turned his head briefly to stare at the other's features.

"You cut your hair," Kai commented after a short while, resisting the urge to tug at the other's hair.

Kinomiya Takao smiled sheepishly. "Well, _they_ wanted me to be more careful."

"Hmm," Kai hummed noncommittally, before leaning fully on the cab's seat. He closed his eyes, feeling the day's tiredness washing over him, but that was because he trusted Takao to not get the two of them lost.

*

Five hours later found Takao wincing slightly as he tried to sit up, soft blankets falling down to show his naked body. Kai was already seated, reading the mission specs on his laptop, eyeglasses perched on his nose, and Takao resisted the urge to kiss Kai again.

Their innocent kisses always turned into not-so-innocent acts almost immediately, and they couldn't really afford to stay _engaged_ any longer.

"The Saint Shields are becoming more powerful, huh?" Takao commented offhandedly, putting on new clothes from the nearby closet.

Kai fixed him a glance, while Takao held up his hands, "Okay, okay, I'll ask Max if we can negotiate first."

"You just want to add Saint Shields to your members," Kai said amusedly.

"Well, there's that," Takao admitted laughingly, "though didn't you know that I'm a very innocent person at heart?"

Kai let out a low chuckle, thinking that Takao being innocent was one of the biggest lie that could exist—only that, it was also the strangest truth as well.

*

The capture of the Saint Shields' members and their following detainment was a whooping success, but Kai just batted away the invitations to celebratory drinks.

Yuriy asked him to wait up, so Kai stayed on the headquarters for a while longer.

"The Chief wants us to go on a mission to capture the leader of Bladebreakers," Yuriy told him as soon as he arrived.

Kai simply nodded and told Yuriy that they'll talk about the mission specs tomorrow, so he should enjoy the party now. Yuriy's searching stare didn't leave Kai's back, until the crimson-eyed man disappeared from the other's sight.

*

"He's supposed to be the one wearing that long, flowing scarf," Yuriy said to his mission partner.

Kai made a noise of agreement, "Aah."

A gun was already fixed on Yuriy's temple.

"I knew it," Yuriy said with a note of victory for being correct in his suspicions all along.

"Aah."

*

"So what did you do with Yuriy?"

Kai didn't reply, only settling back into the pillows and allowing Takao's body to stay draped over him.

Takao smiled widely, "Ah, I always knew you were a softie at heart."

The crimson-eyed male didn't say anything else, but his sulky silence was enough to be an answer.

*

**END**


End file.
